CM-ha's One Shot Stories
by CM-ha
Summary: From short stories to small drabbles, this is where I will be placing in ideas that have been wandering my mind for a long while. Other genres would be displayed on the chapters themselves. (Requests Available)
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie stared at the oven, giving herself a satisfied nod. She wiped her forehead and brushed by a few strands of artificial hair to the side. She had worked up a sweat making the dough. Hopefully, it would rise to the perfect height. Wouldn't want to ruin the cinnamon roll she had worked so hard on. After all...she was making it for _him._

She dusted the apron she was wearing, chuckling at the name on the front. _'Mama BonBon'_. It funny how the management had thought it was a good idea to implement the idea. Though, surprisingly, it worked, the kids simply loving to call her 'Mama'. The mere voices of the kids calling her that was enough to make her blush.

It was then that she heard something in the darkness of the kitchen, with her two large bunny ears standing at attention. She turned around and saw that the kitchen camera was turned on, with the lights turned green instead of red. _'He's watching'_ She thought. Walking towards the camera, she tiptoed and read out for the camera, shaking it a little. "Mike..Honey...? Please come out...I made cinnamon rolls for you...again" She spoke with a sad tone. "Come on out and see me..?..Please...?"

She knew that she would earn no reply, but it didn't hurt to try. It had been weeks after the small misconception about the animatronics, being Bonnie and her co-workers, on how they would 'suit' nightguards for merely seeing them as an endoskelefon without a suit. Needless to say, it was appaling to hear such a thing, even though the one whom had started it was merely jesting. However, word caught on and Mike had unfortunately beard of the news. Bonnie tried her best to coax him out of that small room of his, but to no avail. She felt sad knowing that she couldn't reach out to him and tell him it was alright.

And it didn't help her that she had achieved what humans called, a 'crush' on him.

Bonnie looked at the camera and sighed before walking back to the oven. She was smitten by him when he first came round. And with her title, she couldn't help but give him pet names such as 'Honey' ,'Sweety' , 'Mikey' and so on and so forth. Though, everytime she would call him that outside his window, she would always find him cowering in fear.

 ***Ding!***

Her ears pointed upwards, surprised from the noise. Taking the oven mitts, she gently took out the tray of cinnamon rolls and placed them on the nearby table to let it cool. She looked up and faced the camera once again. "...I'll let the rolls cool down here...If you want..You can come out and...have one" she meekly called out, scratching the back of her head. Waiting for a moment or two, she sighed before picking up the nearby dustpan and broom.

There was still cleaning to be done.


	2. Staying Alive

The darkness in front of him was getting on his nerves. The ticking of the nearby wall clock was slowly draining his sanity. The cold chill of the desk fan was causing him to wish he was dead. But he didn't want to. Death would suck for him as he won't be able to go back home and watch his favourite early morning show. And the fact that he wouldn't recieve his paycheck. And he hated it.

Jeremy Fitzgerald. Night guard of the local 'Freddy Fazbear Pizza Parlor'. Right now he felt like a sitting duck. Which, in most cases, he is. Trapped in a room with three robotic spawns of Satan that were out to get him and, as what his co-worker had jokingly told him, stuff him in an old Freddy's suit. Which would suck as in most cases from his co-worker once again, would hurt a hell of a lot. Not to mention that there were the old robots in the backstage which would 'wake up' and also stuff him in a suit. As well as the broken as hell robot. And that little piece of garbage animatronic that resembles a child.

And the box. Oh good lord the box. He hated that thing. Whatever was inside, it would not be pleasant and he did not intend to find out any time. Though, he did have to be thankful that he had one weapon to counteract the problem, which was in this case a spare Freddy head. Pop it on, the bots all walk off willy nilly. He glanced up at the clock, hissing in anger as it showed that it was 4:30 AM. He was so close. Just an hour and a half more till freedom.

He pulled up his tablet and flipped the cameras.

Main hall was clear.

Mangle, or Toy Foxy as they call it, was still in Kid's Cove.

Box still was wound up...And The ol' kid animatdonic was also there. He seemed to be scavenging for something.

The party rooms were all clear, execpt Bonnie and Chica were in Party Room 1 and 2 respectively. These two were always the first to move. He had to be extremely careful.

Placing down the tablet, he picked up the flashlight on his desk and then flickered it on the dark hallway in front of him. Empty. He sighed in relief. He waited for a moment, listeing to the very faint sounds in the pizzeria. The music box, the shuffling of feet. Due to the adreline, his senses were elavated. But even so he needed to be caredul. Other, Bonnie or Chica might surprise him like the last time.

Time passed by and Jeremy continued the same routine. Check cameras, wind music box, flicker lights and then wait for a momenf before doing it again and again, at times having to pop down the Freddy head that was given. He was so close to freedom, the wall clock telling him it was 5:56 AM. So close. Perhaps, it was time to finally ease himself.

"...Game over Jeremy" A voice called out from the darkness which caused his body to stiffen. No way in hell...No fucking way in hell...

He then looked forward and found himself face to face with Bonnie, his face as smug as an animatronic can be. Jeremy then frantically patted his face, only to realise that he wasnt wearing the spare head. He cursed himself for not doing so. Just then, Chica came in along with the blue bunny of death, her face being creepy as hell for not having her beak nor her plastic eyes.

"Oh goody! It's been a while since someone gave a good challenge" She giggled, causing Jeremy to sweat bullets. This was, indeed, the end of his run. He closed his eyes and waited for death to run over him.

But it never did. The only thing that did happen, was a bell that somehow rung. And Jeremy knew what that meant. He was safe. His shift ends. He opened his eyes and looked at the two animatronics looking back at the wall clock, with him following suit, finding out that it was 6 AM.

(Insert Music: Bee Gees, 'Stayin Alive')

Jeremy, with all his excitement bursting out, jumped out of his seat and onfo his desk. "Ha! Goodbye fuckers!" He yelled with glee as he walked on forth, both his hands raised, giving the bird. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He was just happy to be alive.

 _"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stayin' Alive! Stayin' Alive!"_

He passed by both Freddy and the small kid, giving them the finger as he walked on forth. His smug look did not leave his face throughout the entire way. Once he reached the door, he gently opened it and stepped out before slamming it closed, leaving the animatronics behind.

...

"Hey Chica" Bonnie called out, standing next to Chica.

"Yea?" Chica replied.

"You think the prank we pulled on him was too much?" Bonnie wondered.

"...Maybe" Chica replied.

Behind them, Freddy groaned and slapped his face. "That's the fourth time this fucking week! Can the both of you stop?!" He yelled as he gritted his metalic teeth and clenched his fist.

The bunny and the chicken hummed in sync, pondering over this. They had then came to a conclusion.

"Nah!" The both of them announced in harmony, causing Freddy to sigh yet again.


	3. MaMa's usual day

It was lunch time and the entire pizzeria was crowded. Children with their parents having a good time over a few slices of pizza, in addition to a few slices of homemade cinnamon rolls made by 'MaMa'.

"Now now Jimmy. You can't just run off like that, alright? You might bump into another kid and hurt them" The soothing sound of a certain female animatronic told the little child, who was sniffling. He wiped his tears and nodded.

"Yes Mama Bon! I'm sorry about that!" The child apologized, causing MaMa to sigh and shake her head. She smiled before patting his head.

"Good boy. Now off you go. And don't take off that bandage, alright little mister?" She asked. The kid nodded his tiny head before running off.

Bonnie sighed before shaking her head, smiling a small smile. Kids were hard to handle at times, but it was satisfying to be able to take care of them. At times, she would even wonder how it would feel like to be an actual mother.

Despite being a robot, she did have thoughts and more often that not, it would lead to her thinking about a family. If asked her why, she would only respond, "A girl can dream now, can't she?"

She was still clad in the same outfit; an apron with the same nickname, a small hair and that tied her hair in a neat bun, a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse. It was company protocol that all employees were to look neat, tidy and responded to the company's dress code.

Well, unless you were a robot. If that was the case, you were to wear what would suit you. And in this, Bonnie looked to be a mother. Nothing out of the ordinary, if you were to ask all the customers.

Scratching the back of her head, she walked back to where she came from, the main hall, where she could hear the rest of the kids howling in laughter. Freddy and Foxy must be doing their regular comedy skit about an Englishman and a Pirate working under the same roof.

She passed by a couple of employees, whom were all busy scurrying about. One was carrying a tray full of muffins, whom she guessed was straight from Chica's kitchen. Another was carrying some stuffed toys.

It was the usual busy day.

The usual busy day...

...

"...I miss Mike...I hope he's doing alright..." Bonnie thought, her wife-like instincts kicking in. Nevertheless, she shook her head and removed those thoughts. Now was not the time.

"Ahh...Back to more work...Hmm...My guitar isn't here..." Bonnie pouted before walking back to the backstage to take her equipment.

Work work work...

...

At least, she thought, I have a reason to be happy once it's late at night.

At least, she thought...

...At least I have a reason to live on...


	4. Speed Dating

Kinda had this idea in my head for a while and had it posted in a certain image board. Decided to post it here as well

* * *

"Woa woa woa! Slow down now!" Anon exclaimed, rubbing the sides of his head to ease off the migraine he was having. "So what you're telling me, is that you want me to go on a Speed Date...?" He asked, one of his eye's raised. The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. Just what in the hell was this man talking about?!

"Exactly!" The man in front of him responded, wiping away a few strand of his light brown hair. He smiled ever so slightly, as if trying to imply that it wouldn't be all that bad. "You've been cooped up here in your Apartment, Anon! A little Speed Dating won't hurt now wouldn't it?" He added, patting Anon on the shoulder before sitting down next to him on his bed.

Anon tilted his head downwards, letting the fringe of his messy green hair cover the front portion of his face. "Alright..." He started, placing his hands together and onto his lips, making him look like he is in deep thought. "But what I don't understand is, WHY THE HELL MUST IT BE THE ROBOTS!?" He screamed like a banshee, causing the man in front of him to cover his ears. "Are you fucking nuts?! Have you even seen those killers?! The list time someone dated a robot, they got grinded when they tried to stick their dick into crazy!"

"Jesus, I get it!" The man yelled in reply, rubbing his now sore ears. "You're not a robo-fucker, I get it! But they seemed desperate when they came to me, asking to go on a date with someone" He said, placing a hand on his hip. "Why not give them a chance? They did promise me they weren't going to kill anyone during their date, so that's something you can look forward to, yeah?" He said in a ridiculous manner, a small grin gracing his face.

Anon sighed, gritting his teeth a moment later. Anon did owe him a favor when he rescued his ass from a huge shitstorm back in Iowa. But this still seemed ridiculous. "Fine... I'll do it I suppose" Anon replied, planting his face into his hands for a moment. "Only if you pay for all the beer I'll be drinking in between each date" He added, causing the man to sigh in reply.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that" The man said with a small chuckle. "Ever since Valentines Day. You know...Having no girlfriend"

"Piss off!" Anon merely replied, throwing a pillow in his direction.

The man merely chuckled as his friend's aim was well off, causing the pillow to fly towards the door. "Anyway, get your best suit ready, Anon. 'Cos the place we're going isn't the pizzeria but somewhere else" He said. He paused for a moment, finding Anon give him a confused look. "You heard me, hotshot. We're going to a fine place called VG"

"VG?" Anon asked, raising his eyebrow yet again. "Also, what the hell is with the slash for?"

"The place is called Veritas Grande, Anon" The man replied, shrugging his shoulders. "The guy who created the restaurant was weird. But the inside is quite refined, despite reasons"

"Alright then..." Anon replied with uncertainty still in his voice. "I'll take your word for it then, Ace"

* * *

"Urgh...Getting nervous" Anon whispered to himself as he was sweating a little, even though the inside of the restaurant had air-conditioning. He still had doubts about this entire Speed Dating thing, but even so there was one thing he had to admit. And that was that the interior of the restaurant was rather nice. Ace wasn't lying when he said he was going to like the restaurant.

There were a lot of people inside, all with varying ages. He could see some were already taking a bite into the different dishes that the restaurant was serving. Others were chatting with each other, some laughing along while others seemed to be serious looking, as if discussing an important topic. Even so, they all seemed to have one thing in common.

And that was that they were enjoying the place.

Anon sighed as he took out a handkerchief from his pant pocket, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. He was wondering just how long would he wait until his date arrived, that is, if they were coming at all. He had a sneaking suspicion that perhaps this was all an elaborate prank just to get him to go out of his apartment room. If it was, he would be so pissed. He even wore his best suit that was given to him from his Dad.

As he pocketed back his handkerchief and was about to fish out for his phone, he had heard a small portion of a conversation coming from behind him. He was certain it came from the door, since there was a guy standing there that would greet people and ask for reservations and whatnot. Anon was about to pry his ears away from them when he had suddenly heard something he couldn't believe.

"Yes. I have a reservation with a guy named Anon Y Mouse"

His name was mentioned by someone. So that meant that their date for tonight had finally arrived.

Anon was starting to get nervous again. He could feel his palms get sweaty, his knees grow weak and his arms get heavy. He hadn't been on a date since High School and had really anxious as to their date would be. But since he knew it was one of the robots from the pizzeria he was working, he could only expect the worst. His relationships with them were never the best.

"I wonder who could it be..." Anon mused.


End file.
